1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to refrigerator freezers equipped with an ice dispenser. More particularly the invention relates to an ice dispenser mounted on the inside of a door closing the freezer compartment or the refrigerator compartment.
2. Description of the Invention
Refrigerator freezers having ice and water dispensers are known. Ice dispensers having an ice storage bin carried on the inside panel of one of the doors of the refrigerator freezer are also known.